Do it for her (Regalo despedida Gaiden y bienvenida mes Sasusaku)
by Cuddly Critter
Summary: Narración del día de la despedida de Sasuke antes de emprender el largo viaje que lo mantuvo alejado de su familia durante tantos años. Un cálido adiós a Sarada y una apasionada promesa de retorno a su mujer (No apto para cardíacos). Explicación de la foto recortada (700 1). Ligero tributo a mi cap favorito de los Simpsons Ep. 116 "And Maggie Makes Three". Comfort y Lemon hardcore


**Do It For Her**

Sarada rodó desde un extremo del sillón hacia el otro y su cuerpo se detuvo al chocar contra la cadera izquierda de su papá, alzó su rostro infantil hacia él y chilló de alegría agitando sus bracitos para que la levantara.

Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia su pequeña hija de dos años que lo observaba expectante, parecía inconcebible que una criatura tan pequeña y frágil pudiera hacerlo sentir, justamente a él, todavía más pequeño y frágil. Giró su cuerpo 90° para poder alcanzar a la pequeña con su único brazo, arrullándola contra su pecho. Los enormes ojos negros de Sarada se iluminaron como si le hubieran ofrecido su dulce favorito.

-Eres feliz con tan poco, huh… - Le gustaba eso de Sarada, ella no necesitaba enormes gestos de afecto (que por cierto a él se le daban bastante mal), ni ostentosos obsequios o pasarse el día pegada a él para sonreír así; a ella sencillamente le bastaba con que, llegado un momento de la noche, él la apoyara contra su pecho y la mirara un rato. Solo cuando sus miradas se trababan, el uno y el otro comprendían sus sentimientos, obtenían un profundo conocimiento de ese amor que trascendía más allá de cualquier explicación racional. Solo con esa mirada Sarada era feliz. A veces Sasuke podía señalar que era poco, pero más allá de lo que se pudiera exteriorizar él sabía bien que lo más importante era la conexión que los seres humanos establecían entre sí, y él estaba conectado con su hija a un nivel tan intrínseco de sí mismo que la idea de separarse de ella lo deshumanizaba.

Él sabía que tendría que partir a la mañana siguiente, no tenía idea de cuándo podría regresar. Un nudo se le alojó en la garganta mientras recordaba la reunión que habían mantenido con los cinco Kages. Él mismo se había ofrecido para buscar y cazar la amenaza latente que se cernía sobre el mundo; sabía a la perfección que era el único capaz de realizar aquella misión y lo necesaria que era para proteger el futuro, no solo de su familia sino del mundo entero.

-Parece que estaré fuera por un tiempo…-Le susurró. Sarada pareció cambiar drásticamente su actitud. Sus brillantes ojos se ensombrecieron y su boquita se torció en una sonrisa triste.

-No…- Murmuró quedamente mientras alzaba los brazos para rodear el cuello de Sasuke.- Papá aquí con Sadada…

-Ojalá pudiera… -Él le devolvió aquella sonrisa cargada de dolor mientras se levantaba del sillón con ella sujeta a su cuerpo. Ya era hora de dormir.

 _El mundo no es fácil, Sarada… Pero mientras yo pueda hacer algo para hacer de este un lugar mejor para que tú vivas, entonces no podré quedarme aquí sentado esperando a que el peligro venga a buscarte… Espero que un día alcances a entenderme… yo volveré, hasta ese día no olvides a tu papá… Yo no dejaré que la guerra ni el dolor amenacen tu futuro, creo que esa es la única certeza que tengo ahora…_

Suspiró deteniéndose delante de la alcoba de su pequeña. En cuanto abrió la puerta y encendió la luz se quedó en silencio, unos segundos, contemplando los detalles del cuarto.

Aquellos tonos pasteles, cuadros infantiles, juguetes adorables… todo contrastaba casi cómicamente con su propio semblante habitualmente sombrío. Suspiró mientras sentaba a Sarada sobre su cama, enseguida se volteó hacia el armario para buscar su ropa de dormir mientras la niña se quitaba por sí misma lo que llevaba ya puesto.

Suspiró desdoblando un pequeño pijama rosa con estampado de huellitas negras de gato, el favorito de Sarada. Ella agitó los brazos en cuanto lo vio. Él tuvo que tragarse una sonrisa embobada mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a su hija para emparejar sus estaturas.

-¿Puedes ayudar a Papá?- Susurró quedamente, si bien él era muy hábil haciendo cualquier cosa con una sola mano, no quería arriesgarse a ser brusco con ella, de manera que prefería su colaboración para vestirla. Entre los dos acabaron rápido. Luego él tuvo que hacer malabares con su oratoria para convencer a la niña de que no podía contarle una historia para dormir. La única historia interesante que conocía era la de un niño que había visto masacrar a toda su familia por mano de su propio hermano, entonces había jurado vengarse para luego matarlo y descubrir que dicho hermano había cometido tal acto solo para protegerlo a él y a su gente; al saber eso el niño había enloquecido por completo y había decidido acabar con todos a su paso y… Bien, podía declararse oficialmente eunuco si le contaba eso a Sarada y Sakura llegaba a enterarse. Su mujer podía ser un manojo de comprensión con él pero no admitiría ninguna conducta irresponsable en lo referente a la hija de ambos. Él sonrió tenuemente ante ese pensamiento; aunque él se fuera, Sakura estaría bien, a Sarada nunca le faltaría nada con una madre como la que tenía.

Durante varios minutos los dos se miraron sin hacer o decir nada más, en algún momento Sarada estiro su brazo hacia Sasuke, rodeándole los dos dedos del sello de combate y armonía, con su manito diminuta. De nuevo aquel cómodo silencio se apoderó de la atmósfera; Sarada no tardó en dormirse. Él se quedó contemplándola, memorizando cada rasgo suyo ¿Será que la reconocería cuando la volviera a ver? ¿Lo reconocería ella a él? Muchas cosas habrían cambiado para ese entonces, pero ojalá aquellos sentimientos permanecieran intactos entre ambos… ojalá, sin importar cuantos años pasaran, al reconocerse en aquellas miradas pudieran seguir diciéndose todo sin hablar absolutamente nada.

Dejó a Sarada dormir tranquila cuando sintió que su propio comportamiento se estaba tornando un poco perturbador. Regresó a la planta inferior de la casa, extrañado de que Sakura aún no regresara de su Clínica. Sin darse cuenta sus pies comenzaron a guiarlo en dirección hacia la encimera donde yacían las fotografías de la familia. Sakura con sus padres por un lado, por el otro la emblemática foto del Equipo 7 y entre medio de aquellas dos la única foto existente de la actual familia Uchiha. Sasuke no era muy amante de la idea de salir en una foto, le disgustaba bastante tener que posar y todo aquello, normalmente lo hacía por obligación, esta foto era probablemente la única que alguna vez se había tomado por gusto para, de alguna manera, inmortalizarse en una instancia de su vida en que todas las cosas malas habían sido sustituidas por cosas hermosas; estiró la mano para tomar aquel portarretratos, contemplando la imagen que tan sagrada era para él.

 _Mi familia._

Si bien durante años había tenido claro su objetivo de restaurar al glorioso Clan Uchiha, luego del descubrimiento de la historia de Itachi, había abandonado por completo la idea de volver a utilizar esa palabra.

Muchas cosas malas habían pasado luego, después llegó una época de paz durante su camino a la redención… al final lo único que tenía importancia era que ahora tenía dos personas que para él eran incluso más importantes que todo el resto de la humanidad, sus vidas y sus sueños. Suspiró acariciando la imagen con el pulgar.

 _Si tan solo tuviera más tiempo…_

Escuchó el sonido de una llave girando, enseguida dejó la foto de regreso en su lugar y giro el rostro para ver a una malhumorada Sakura cruzando la puerta de entrada.

-Shanaroo…-gruñó sin percatarse de que Sasuke la observaba en silencio.-

-¿Tan mal te fue en la Clínica? –Le preguntó en su clásico tono neutral.-

-¡A… Anata!- Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación.- No… No es eso.-Susurró y de nuevo su matiz se tornó furioso.- Terminé hace horas en la clínica, pero Shizune vino a buscarme para que la ayudara a sacar a Tsunade sama del casino antes de que perdiera su casa… otra vez… -Al acabar su descargo sonrió ampliamente.- ¿Y Sarada?

Inconscientemente él infló el pecho orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Ya la bañé, le di su cena y la acosté.- Murmuró pavoneándose internamente de la excelencia de su labor paterna, aunque su semblante se ensombreció de repente en cuanto se percató de que sería la última vez que hiciera algo así. Cuando regresara seguramente Sarada ya no necesitaría que él hiciera esas cosas.

-Ya veo…-Le respondió ella sin perder la sonrisa.- ¿La ayudaste a lavarse los dientes, cierto?

-… - ¡Maldita sea! Siempre se le tenía que saltar un paso. Sakura se rió ante lo que implicaba el silencio de él.-

-Descuida… una vez no le hará daño.- Se acercó para besarlo suavemente junto a la barbilla.- Tadaima, Sasuke-kun… -Las mejillas de él se tiñeron suavemente de rojo, como cada vez que ella lo tomaba por sorpresa con un gesto cariñoso.-

-Okaeri, Sakura…

-¿Necesitas ayuda con los preparativos para tu viaje? –Preguntó sin perder el matiz de alegría que había sustituido a la rabia inicial con la que había llegado.-

-Pero… tú… -Sus ojos temblaron ante la reacción inesperada de ella, él se había imaginado que Sakura estaría bastante más compungida por el hecho de saber que quizás no lo vería durante años, otra vez.-

\- Solo ten cuidado ¿Sí? Si las cosas se ponen muy feas con este peligro peor que Kaguya, prométeme que solicitaras ayuda…- Ahora lo miraba con seriedad en el semblante acusador.- No quiero tener que darle malas noticias a Sarada solo porque su padre sea un imprudente.- Ella volvió a componer aquella sonrisa que a él lo desarmaba por completo; cuidadosamente le tomó el rostro entre las manos obligándolo a mirarla fijamente.- Ya no tienes que cargar con todo solo, Sasuke-kun… nunca más…

-Sakura…- Cómo siempre, al final del día, sin importar cuán grises pudieran ser las cosas, cuán incierto pudiera presentarse el futuro o cuán desgarrado pudiera sentirse su corazón, Sakura lo calentaba y confortaba con tal magnitud que él se sentía renacer entre sus brazos, como si fuera un hombre nuevo, como si nunca hubiera estado roto, como si la tragedia no hubiera sido jamás quien digitara su vida.

Él alzó sus dedos hacia los labios de Sakura, acariciándolos con los nudillos. Ella se estremeció en respuesta y él sonrió con suavidad, satisfecho por las reacciones que obraba en ella con un contacto tan simple. Algo dentro de él se empezaba a agitar, su mente hasta entonces se había rehusado a dejar que su cuerpo comprendiera cuanto la iba a necesitar durante su ausencia; sin embargo la intimidad profunda que se creaba entre ellos con aquella simple cercanía bastaba para que todo su ser gritara de frustración por la idea de tenerla lejos… estuvo a punto de gruñir ante aquella súbita comprensión. Suspiró posando su frente contra la de ella, había tantas cosas que quería decirle y sin embargo era un completo inútil con las palabras.

-Está bien, Sasuke-kun…-Desde hace tiempo ella parecía adivinar lo que estaba pasando por su mente ¿Acaso se había vuelto tan fácil de leer? – Soy una kunoichi, si todas las mujeres que se quedaron con sus hijos durante la guerra pudieron ver a sus hombres partir a lo que quizás fuera una muerte segura… ¿Crees que yo no toleraré verte partir para cumplir con tu misión?

-A veces pienso… que eres más fuerte que yo… - Y no podía sentirse más orgulloso de eso, de haber escogido y finalmente merecido a aquella mujer que perseveraba por encima de sus probabilidades, que creía en ella y sobre todo creía en él. A ella tampoco podía fallarle, protegería su mundo y su felicidad aún a costa de su propio sacrificio. La resolución obró con renovada impronta en él. Sin darle tiempo a decirle nada más, le ciño el rostro con firmeza y la acercó hasta conseguir probar la dulce cadencia de sus labios.

Ella emitió un dulce gemido cuando los labios de Sasuke la asaltaron determinados a hacer añicos su autocontrol, las caricias aterciopeladas de su lengua fueron inclementes mientras se abrían paso hacia ella, fragmentando la cordura.

Él graznó desde el pecho enredando su lengua con la de Sakura como dos ofidios en pleno cortejo, arañaba sus labios con los caninos jugando a seducirla, imprimiéndole un toque primitivo que contrarrestaba sublimemente con su naturaleza completamente controlada… Y es que solo Sakura podía alborotarlo de tal manera como para permitir que sus impulsos lascivos se impusieran en la pulseada contra su razón aplastante… Normalmente Sasuke tenía el dominio completo de sus emociones e instintos, ellos nunca habían significado un obstáculo problemático e impostergable puesto que él era absolutamente racional, frío y calculador… Bueno, ahora todo eso se había ido al demonio. ¿Racional? La estaba besando como un orate ¿Frío? Estaba hirviendo a causa de la necesidad ¿Calculador? Si le hubieran preguntado cuanto era dos más dos hubiera gemido el nombre de su mujer… Estaba definitivamente perdido, de manera que se abandonó por completo ante aquel menester que se abría paso por cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo.

Bruscamente jaló el vestido de Sakura desde la cintura, para conseguir quitárselo por encima, fue el único momento en que sus labios se separaron y fue tan fugaz que ni siquiera consiguieron recuperar el aire antes de un nuevo asalto. Posesivo. Criminal. Demencial.

Ella sentía que el mundo iba dando tumbos, la pasión la había aturdido completamente y lo único que ocupaba su mente era la idea de sentir la tibia piel de Sasuke contra la suya, calentarlo hasta que su sangre entrara en ebullición y erupcionara evaporando su sensatez en el proceso. Las manos le temblaban mientras le desabotonaba la camisa azul, la arrastró fuera de su cuerpo mientras él la empujaba hacia el sillón, cuando sus pantorrillas chocaron contra el posa-brazos, cayó de espaldas sobre los cojines recibiendo todo el peso de él encima suyo; su espalda se arqueó en respuesta mientras sus labios renovaban la promesa de devorarse hasta entumecerse.

Sasuke odió al bastardo que hubiera inventado la ropa más de lo que nunca había odiado nada en la vida, empezaba a creer que había un rincón particular del infierno designado a personas como esas. Decidió que él se merecía un lugar igualmente especial por haber sido tan idiota de perder un brazo sin imaginar lo necesario que le podría ser en estas situaciones.

Por suerte él era un libro abierto para Sakura, ella no perdió tiempo en interpretar que a él se le estaba complicando la labor de quitar la ropa, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-A veces parece que puedo sacar ventajas interesantes de la falta de tu brazo, Sasuke kun… - Le susurró con picardía mientras arrastraba sus mallas fuera de sus piernas. Él sufrió un escalofrío cuando ella se encaramó sobre su cuerpo para subirle encima. Pudo percibir que debajo del fino encaje de su sostén sus pezones estaban tiesos y la sugerente visión le provocó una sacudida en su miembro. Ella sonrió al percibir su agitación, era tan hermoso. En un principio siempre era reservado e inseguro en la intimidad, pero ella sabía bien lo que yacía debajo de todas las capas de férreo autocontrol que se imponía Sasuke Uchiha… y más aún, sabía cómo hacer añicos esas ridículas e innecesarias limitaciones.

Él se incorporó con ella a horcajadas en sus caderas, sonrió con una pizca de cinismo mientras besaba uno de sus pechos por encima del encaje, su mano derecha reptó por las delicadas curvas de Sakura, buscando la hebilla del sujetador, y separándola, para enviar la prenda a volar a un lado. Tuvo que reprimir un gemido cuando la visión de sus pezones erguidos le robó toda la atención. Sin perder la picardía de su gesto, reclinó el rostro sobre una de las rosadas cumbres que se fruncía deliciosamente clamando su toque. Su lengua delineaba finamente el contorno de la tibia aureola, sus botones se erguían dolorosamente mientras le restregaba uno de ellos contra la boca, ofrendándolo con dulces gemidos y temblores de su delicada garganta.

Ella no perdió tiempo, las puntas de los dedos le picaban a causa del deseo de recorrer la piel de Sasuke. Sus uñas trazaron los bordes afilados de sus abdominales… tan firmes, tan marcados… adoraba la geometría tan perfectamente proporcional con que se agrupaban sus músculos, cada una de sus formas la invitaban a enloquecer y, realmente, perder la cabeza era algo que a ella siempre se le había dado muy bien. Sonrío con picardía mientras una de sus manos descendía más allá de lo austral de su ombligo.

Sasuke ahogó un gemido mientras se apartaba del delicioso montículo que estaba siendo el centro de atención de su lengua. Gruñó pectoralmente, arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás, en el instante en que Sakura le desajustó los pantalones entrometiendo su mano precisa y contundente entre las telas que aprisionaban su miembro hinchado. Sus caderas se alzaron instintivamente, su rostro se echó hacia adelante ocultándose en el cuello de ella, allí donde ahogó sus gemidos contra la piel de la clavícula.

Ella lo acunó con cuidado, suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, su propio sexo gritaba urgido por la necesidad pero era el momento de Sasuke, el momento en que ella con cada caricia de sus manos le clamaría cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaría, cuanto lo esperaría. Ronroneó ladeando la cabeza para ofrecer mejor su cuello a su hombre, mientras sus uñas recorrían la inusual longitud de su erección y se demoraban jugando con el glande provocando que él se agitara súbitamente. Ella sonrió con satisfacción mientras aumentaba el rigor de su tortura, lo sentía crecer y sacudirse húmedo entre sus dedos, provocando que su propia excitación se disparara inclemente.

-Tócame… Sasuke-kun…- Rugió agitada, jadeando con la garganta seca. En ese momento Sasuke se olvidó de todo, de su cordura, de su cuidado, de su gentileza. Se olvidó de sí mismo… por completo. Se arrojó hacia el abismo en caída libre sin importarle hacerse añicos con el impacto. Empujó su cuerpo hacia adelante, recuperando el control de la situación, su pelvis ejercía movimientos torpemente controlados contra la mano de Sakura mientras él, con su única mano, arrastraba las finas braguitas por fuera de sus piernas. Ella flexionó las rodillas hacia arriba cuando se sintió libre de aquella molesta prenda, su sexo ardía sin piedad ante el escrutinio lascivo de Sasuke.

Él se mordió el labio ante la visión sugerente del sexo brillante entreabierto para él. La exquisita imagen de la rosada carne entre sus pliegues, emulando los botones de cerezo a punto de eclosionar con la llegada de la primavera, le provocó una dolorosa sacudida en su miembro, ahora privado de las caricias de aquella tierna mano que de una u otra manera siempre aliviaba sus males.

La sujetó por la pantorrilla, arrastrando su propio torso hacia ella, los labios del chico impactaron contra la floreciente herida entre las piernas níveas de Sakura, él comenzó a abrirse paso con la lengua entre los fuelles, sus dientes le arañaban el clítoris perfectamente erecto por la excitación. La espalda de ella se arqueó en respuesta a aquel castigo implacable, él la estaba haciendo trizas. Tuvo que llevarse el antebrazo a la boca para reprimir sus gemidos bestiales y no despertar a Sarada… o a los vecinos. Sasuke no tuvo piedad… comenzó a torcer la lengua en su interior, la subyugó con sus lamidas, torturó cada punto de placer con sus dientes, le hizo el amor brutalmente con sus labios y no la abandonó hasta que ella convulsionó víctima de un orgasmo cegador emitiendo el nombre de su amado como una plegaria… él sorbió hasta el último rastro del salobre flujo de su viña. Ella jadeaba observando el subir y bajar agitado de su abdomen, su vista estaba borrosa aún por el aturdimiento del clímax reciente, sin embargo su mente estaba lúcida y diáfana manteniendo claro su objetivo de grabarse a fuego en cada centímetro de la piel de Sasuke, imprimirle una huella tan profunda y visceral que le haría sentirla siempre dentro suyo por más lejos que él estuviera.

Antes de que él acabara de reincorporarse ella se alzó sobre sus rodillas, empujándolo sobre su propia espalda. Sonrió al verlo tumbado boca arriba tan trémulo como desconcertado; había algo taxativamente fascinante en esa expresión contrariada que él componía, algo que a ella la hacía sucumbir aún más que las expertas caricias de su faceta de amante. Sakura reclinó el rostro sobre el torso de Sasuke, comenzó a trazar un sendero de besos que descendían pícaramente hacia su abdomen mientras lo despojaba del resto de prendas que lo cubrían, gruñó complacida cuando su miembro tieso la golpeó en el cuello.

-Sa…Sakura…-Él intentó en vano expresar alguna idea pero el área de Broca en su cerebro solo hallaba interferencia, estaba tan completamente aturdido y necesitado que no era capaz de articular palabra alguna, instintivamente sus dedos se enterraron en el cabello de Sakura, ella tomó el gesto como una invitación y no le dio tiempo a nada más, lo ciño por la empuñadura y lo envolvió con su boca en un deslizamiento decadente, trabando sus propios ojos con los de él.

Sasuke elevó su pelvis en un reflejo automático, la sensación de aquella calidez abordando cada centímetro de su hombría le provocaba estallidos de plenitud en todo el cuerpo, el placer se abrió paso a través de todo su sistema, su temperatura aumentó gradualmente, su sangre corrió más líquida aumentando la frecuencia de su pulso y engrosando el tamaño de su pene. Sus gemidos se volvieron tronadores, inconscientemente comenzó a irrumarsele contra la boca, ella gimió guturalmente produciendo una deliciosa vibración sobre su tejido sensible. Sakura fue aún más inflexible que él, le estimuló los testículos con las uñas, contorneó las venas dorsales superficiales con su lengua, lo torturó con las caricias de sus dientes y lo obligó a retroceder ante las contracciones del paladar blando. Estaba tan furiosamente enloquecido que estuvo a punto de correrse, sin embargo el fino y frágil hilo de cordura que aún lo mantenía atado a este mundo, consiguió traerlo de regreso de la perdición con escaza ventaja sobre sus primitivos instintos, cada fibra sensible de su ser estaba alterada, pero él se negaba a acabar en otro sitio que no fuera en lo más profundo e íntimo de ella.

Gruñendo como un animal herido la atrajo hacia sí sentándola sobre sus caderas, sus labios se encontraron y él pudo saborear su propia necesidad a través de ella. Su beso fue mucho más erótico y recortado que el primero, jadeaban al ritmo en que sus sexos se rozaban superficialmente hasta que no fueron capaces de resistirse el uno al otro, ella se abrió más y él la embistió con poder y certeza anclándose hasta lo más subrepticio de su intimidad.

Ella lo comprimió entre los muros de su vagina de manera instintiva, sus músculos se contraían y relajaban con cada ondulación de las caderas de Sasuke a medida que atacaban las suyas. La cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle, le costaba la vida misma mantener el control sobre sus impulsos, las oleadas de placer eran profundas y excelsas, la necesidad se alzaba con tal ponderación que ella respondía arañándole la espalda y él gruñía pidiéndole más. Los gemidos de ambos eran tan estridentes que enmudecían en las notas más agudas, sus cuerpos sudaban frío, se embestían jugando a llevarse al límite.

Ella estaba estrecha y lo estiraba en cada pincelada. Él la atacaba con delirio encomiado mientras el peso de su cuerpo yacía sobre su único antebrazo dificultándole el equilibrio, le erótica fusión de sonidos entre sus murmullos de placer y los ruidosos golpes de su saco impactando contra los pliegues de ella era suficiente como para volver loco a cualquiera. Él estaba al borde de la culminación pero se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a que se acabara… aún tenía que grabarse a fuego en ella, amarla con tal rigor que sin importar el tiempo o la distancia Sakura jamás fuera capaz de desear o necesitar a otro que no fuera él, sus besos, sus manos, su piel, su cuerpo y su amor.

Sakura se deshacía debajo de él, todos los fragmentos de su consciencia se hallaban dispersos flotando en la densa neblina de los sentidos, todo lo que percibía estaba exorbitado por la gloriosa sensación de tener a Sasuke tan perfectamente anclado en ella, colisionando constantemente en su cuerpo. Ambos encajaban tan perfectamente que le era imposible pensar que alguna vez el destino se hubiera atrevido a jugar con ellos e intentarles hacer creer que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Ella había nacido para él y él había nacido para amarla. Las insignificantes volutas de cordura se disolvieron dejando paso a la revolución de sus impulsos más turbados. Ella gritó su nombre, lo gritó con la garganta en carne viva, con el cuerpo estertoroso, con el alma abierta en dos y los ojos cegados de placer. Un hormigueo irreprimible le estalló en el estómago abriéndose paso funestamente hacia su sexo hasta que ella se desbordó en un orgasmo tronador.

Sasuke la sintió convulsionarse en espasmos desatados que provocaron que su propia excitación se disparara como la presión del agua cuando fractura una represa arrasando con todo a su paso… Experimentó un escalofrío en la nuca sucedido por una serie de descargas eléctricas que le azotaron la base de la espina dorsal haciendo eco en su abdomen hasta deslizarse súbitamente y entumecerle los testículos antes de detonar en un orgasmo tórridamente descomunal, su cuerpo se sacudió acoplándose a los estertores de Sakura… él aulló de placer mientras se derramaba dentro de ella, colmándola con cada gota de su esencia y cada fibra de su amor.

Ella lo comprimió entre sus muros drenando hasta el último rastro de su simiente, tomando todo de él, absorbiendo sus mudos lamentos por la inminente despedida, interpretando sus silenciosas proclamaciones de amor ocultas entre sus jadeos. Sakura podía leer completamente a Sasuke, entendía cada palabra que subyacía debajo de cada mínimo gesto y la comprensión de que tenían un vínculo tan insondable le alcanzó para saber que podría esperarlo hasta el último aliento de su vida sin que sus sentimientos cambiaran ni un ápice.

-Yo también… te extrañaré, Sasuke-kun…-Murmuró mientras se dejaba languidecer debajo de él, aún con la respiración desbocada y los latidos acelerados.-

-Hmpf…- Él no le dijo nada, se limitó a relajar su cuerpo aún visiblemente afectado por el encuentro reciente, echó la cabeza hacia adelante y las hebras de su pelo le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas a Sakura, el corazón de ella se detuvo cuando él la besó suavemente en la frente, como si ella fuera preciosa, como si con ese simple gesto le estuviera suplicando que lo esperara, que las cosas no cambiaran, que no dejara de amarlo nunca porque él la amaría siempre.

La mañana siguiente los encontró contracturados en el sofá, los cuerpos les reclamaban por las posturas rebuscadas que se habían visto obligados a adquirir para mantenerse juntos sin acabar en el piso. El sol anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día sombrío. Sakura se removió de su postura para preparar el desayuno. Rebuscó su ropa y se escabulló a la cocina para hacerse cargo de todo. Cuando regresó a la sala se sorprendió de encontrar a Sasuke completamente vestido contemplando el retrato familiar de ellos tres: Ella en un lado sonriendo con enorme sinceridad a la cámara y a su lado él cargando a una pequeña Sarada que lo aferraba como si él fuera lo más preciado en su vasto mundo.

-¿Crees que la puedo llevar conmigo?- Le preguntó al sentirla acercarse. Ella sonrió, asintiendo suavemente.

-Por supuesto, pero espera un segundo.- Corrió hacia un estante buscando sus tijeras y regresando con él para sacar la foto de su portarretratos y cortarla, extendiéndole a Sasuke solo la mitad en la que él aparecía con la hija de ambos.

-También… me gustaría llevar… la otra mitad.- Reconoció sin poder evitar sonrojarse.-

-Lo sé. –Le respondió ella, posándole la frente en el pecho.- Pero ya me llevas contigo, marcada en cada milímetro de tu piel… Yo me quedaré aquí… esperándote…-Murmuró mientras mecía su propia foto delante de los ojos de él.- Es un símbolo… es la prueba de que voy a esperarte y cuando regreses el retrato estará completo… yo estaré completa, mientras tanto ten presente que en tu foto falta algo…

-… que a mi me falta algo ¿Verdad?

-Exacto…- Al final, él también podía leerla a ella perfectamente.

* * *

 **La resolución la podrán encontrar en Naruto Gaiden 700+10 en tan solo unas pocas horas.**

 **Dejen Reviews con opiniones positivas o negativas si quieren más regalitos como este por el Mesa Sasusaku!**

 **De paso los invito a pasarse por msi otros fics Sasusaku que serán actualizados entre el Jueves y el Viernes**

 **"Placeres Espantoso y Dulzuras Horrendas" y "Esclavo de Sangre"**

 **Gracias por leer este one shot...**

 **Atte. El Dios Lobo Predador**


End file.
